Drannd
The Drannd are a small avian-humanoid species with rotary wings, similar to that of Earth's hummingbirds. They are a very androgynous species as the species and appear as young teens compared to other species due to their natural youthful appearances. History and Mythology Drannd were the first sentient species to be created by the deities. Originally the Drannd were of solid wing colors and displayed elements tied to the deity they would be serving to act as loyal servants and messengers while the world was forming into what it is known today. The only deity who did not accept a gift of messengers was Bataashi. Over time contact became less needed and so the Drannd were retired to live their lives as they see fit. It was agreed among them to settle in the Sliab mountains from where they were given birth. However as each Drannd served beneath a different deity, it caused conflict fast for how things were to be organized and controlled for the populace. What would form from this feuding would be the seven Houses, named after the original ones created by Xin. * Bui: Red wings, those who served Xin. * Corca: Blue wings, those who served Frildrisk. * Ulaine: Green wings, those who served Tellus. * Blio: Yellow wings, those who served Thales. * Donn: Orange wings, those who served Krotan. * Liath: White wings, those who served Auder. * Dove: Black wings, those who served Salome. During the time of the houses feuding with the populations rising, a fight would break out that nearly caused them to put themselves into extinction. This fear was caused thanks to a targeted tactic from the Donn that took out women in other houses in assassinations. This steady fear of knowing this was their only chance allowed the Houses to come to a begrudging alliance, with the elder of each house to be on a council to represent their people as a new government was working to be formed. However the fear of what happened to cause this uneasy alliance caused society in whole to treasure women. Initially the over protection was fine and it helped their numbers grow; but as the population grew rapidly with the alliances becoming a general acceptance, the over protection of women became an obsession, and oppression began in the name of 'protection'. This began the mold for how Drannd societies work today. A civil war would break out after a few hundred years of uneasy peace, led on by the Bui as a tactic to force a revolution. Their tactics succeeded, and the alliance became a monarchy, subjugating the houses all into the kingdom that would be named Tir. The council set up would remain so the King would have advisers, but the political game would turn very malicious as those who were deemed rich had more power to sway how the government could work. In time, interracial couples began to crop up as with this forced subjugation came a different type of peace, and for some acceptance. While racism was still rather strong, others prevailed, allowing Drannd to slowly start transitioning into more unique traits from intermingling (allowing the tips of the feathers to not match the house colors). This caused controversy, and while many attempted to keep it from happening, in time it would grow to be accepted. Even today, it is generally frowned upon by elders, and 'purebreeds' are deeply desired as they are still considered the more socially perfect children. Anatomy Drannd are built for speed; able to fly at diving speed around 800mph (from their 1800mph diving speed from their ancestors). Drannd gifted in air magics may be able to go faster than that. However this speed makes them weak to damage when in movement if they should run into anything. At a max base flying speed they can reach around 200mph. A Drannd's wings beat around 120 beats per second, rotating in a figure 8 pattern. This allows full aerial control, allowing hovering, and flying in four dimensions. Their legs act in place of a tail, aiding them in controlling their flight patterns. Drannd can only keep up intense flight for up to an hour to two before they must rest to replenish their energies (either by sleep or energetic meals). Drannd are very uncomfortable with their wings bound as it is a source of energy burning and life sustenance for them. Drannd also prefer hovering instead of walking for a multitude of reasons: It burns energy, it's easy to move about, and in a split second they can move in any direction to get out of a danger zone. If on land walking, Drannd are not too fast unless they have been born a brode or specialty training that would involve it (from personal interest or militia). This is due to their natural instinct to float about, thus their limbs are not particularly strong. Drannd are biphastic, requiring two segments of sleep in a day's period. With their natural sleep flows they tend to sleep in segments of 4-6 hours for their 'night' and 'day' sleep cycles. Drannd hearts beat 1260 beats per minute, maintaining a high metabolism and energetic abilities. Drannd hair feels like feather-down. The feathers are stronger by design and made from fine fibers, allowing them to support weight and carry patterns in them. Thicker hair in light will seem darker with lighter strands near edges naturally. Their bodies often appear very youthful compared to other species, being much smaller in size and stature. They do not often grow above 5 feet, but rare cases have allowed such. Their ears are feather tufts that follow the ridge of cartilage, pointing out above their heads at a 55 degree angle. Their ears are not capable of movement. Feathers tend to be soft, with the base color and tip color potentials when patterns are not involved. They can come in a number of colors, though unless a mutation is involved the tip colors tend to reflect their soolia and magic therein. Their wings range in length from 3/4ths adult height to 1.5 adult height and do not bend save at the wing-shoulder. Due to their size and speed, their wings hum while in use. Two flight feathers grow out from the collar bone, commonly reaching out pass the shoulders. Flight feathers also form along the wrist to elbow, and calves to ankles. Soolia are the soul gems of Drannd. Their bodies are empty vessels, needing the soolia to keep close to themselves. If the soolia were to be damaged or destroyed it could kill the Drannd - or removed any amount of distance can render them weak and feeble, if not entirely useless. Because of this, Drannd society has evolved to 'wear their Soolia openly' as a tactic to hide it among many. Drannd are herbivores; their diet requires sustenance through nuts, fruit, and vegetation that supplement their high-energy metabolism. The foods that naturally grow around their home lands of Tir in the Sliab Mountains are all catered to such, which when eaten by other species can act as energy supplements when it is normal for Drannd. Drannd raised outside of the Sliab Mountains may have to tailor their diets, or tend to crave sugary things to make up for what they may be missing in their diets. Drannd hit two stages of puberty - the initial growth spurt, and then the puberty that allows them to grow into full adults. The first occurs when they are chicks, their feathers (which are made of down) start to grow in and their muscles become strong enough to start learning flight. The second usually occurs near the age 40, allowing their bodies to start full reproductive systems. Females, once pregnant, can become pregnant with up to two eggs. It is very rare for a nest to have twins (two infants in one egg), but these children will always be the same sex and appearance, with high chances for deformities, malnourished, or even death before hatching. After five months since conception, the female will lay the eggs and for the next six to nine months (the cold can slow hatching; though the egg must be kept between 60 and 80 degrees less it risks killing the unhatched embryo). The shells of the eggs will start white, and gradually gain a small hint of glittering hue as it solidifies, caused by the magic of the soul in the soolia that is growing inside the shell. (Most often, the most color is right where the soolia is on the inside of the egg). Once hatched the infant chick is taken care of quickly, often getting a stretchy band with a pouch for their soolia to be set into to safely keep it close but out of child reach. Their feathers are covered in down at this stage, and will proceed to grow slowly over the next few years. Around two years old they will start to learn how to properly walk and enter the toddler stage after hitting their first puberty burst, their feathers transitioning out from down. While they can start learning to fly, usually it takes a few years (commonly around 5) of practicing for their muscles to build up enough to lift them off the ground. At this stage they also are learning how to make sounds enough to speak, and able to be introduced to softer foods to practice and learn chewing properly. 8 Years old (4 equivalent) is when children start going to school. This is often deemed on average when children are able to hover normally and not for small periods at a time. They will continue to grow normally at a learning rate until they hit about 20 years old when they become 'teens'. Their soolia tends to be moved to a 'child safe' casing to allow them more freedoms. Advanced schooling begins at 20 years (10 year equivalent). Their magic would have started showing by this point, with classes starting to ensure no matter they type control is exerted. They also are controlling their flight abilities in a more finesse form. Classes stop at about 35 years, with 40 years being their coming of age ceremony where they are invited into adult society in Tir. The celebration is as big often as the contacts the parents have, and if the child is the male heir or not. During the Coming of Age Ceremony, the new adults are able to change their names from thier birth names if they please and their future is planned, often by their parent's. A Drannd won't start to experience advanced age until they start to reach around 300 years; not often they can live past 400 though. In this time period they start to gradually deteriorate in health, their colors naturally saturating as well. ' '''Senses Sight: Above-Average. Drannd sight can alter to allow them to see even at high speeds, a second lid used to keep their eyes from drying out when in flight for this. Altering their perception while not needing the perception can cause headaches, even migraines, to form.' ''Hearing: ''Average, comparable to humans. ''Touch: ''Average, comparable to humans. ''Taste: ''Average, comparable to humans. ''Smell: ''Average, comparable to humans. Magic Thanks to their soolia, Drannd are able to harness their energies into magic. This magical energy surges through Drannd from a young age, gradually only getting more powerful and proficient with practiced use. Without the use, the magic can remain at it's awakened state and never grow. Drannd soolia is tied to the magic category they will have. While the tips of their feathers tend to show it as well, there are mutations that change the tip color (which tends to change the color of the magic). The magic branches are tied to the Soolia by color, which goes: * Black: Death * Red: Fire * Orange: Time * Yellow: Air * Green: Earth * Blue: Water * White: Life Drannd's magic in a category seems to only reside in a singular form. (E.g. One of Earth may only be able to see through plants in a certain radius, with that radius growing over time). There may be some level of variance, but a full mastery of the branch is not possible from birth power alone. Drannd can, however, pour their magical energy into enchanted items, allowing them an array of optional abilities. ' Health and Mutations Like all species of Iotera, Drannd have capabilities of mutations to form. Some of these mutations are aesthetics or may hold cultural significance or even health issues. This is not a complete list as more may be added in the future. Soolia Mutations: Population Affected * Dila Minor: A Drannd's Soolia and feathers tip do not match. This often causes the magic type to change to the color of the feather tip rather than the Soolia color. This may aid for those who have Dila culturally in Tir to appear as a Purebreed or vice versa if the power would otherwise be ideal for a purebreed but the mutation changed the colors for it; there is overall negative association for it if the color is purple. 16% * Dila: Much like Dila Minor, however the wing tips become prismatic. While still the tips have a particular color, they reflect prism fractals when light hits them, giving them a rainbow appearance. This has a negative affiliation in Tir as broken genetics, often ostracizing those with it as all who have had this are sterile. 3% * Dila Major: Much like Dila, however it affects the entire feather, making the entire wing prismatic. This has an extremely negative association in Tir as bad genetics similar to Dila. 1% * Uasla: The Soolia, instead of forming into the inside of the eggshell, forms inside the body of the Drannd. The location of the stone can just be aesthetics, or cause anatomical damage based on its location. Depending on the location, surgery may have to be done to save the child. Uasla is considered a common problem and how Drannd will handle it will vary based on where and if there are any repercussions from it. There are cases where the Soolia has formed has wound up killing the infant. 20% Wing Mutations: Population Affected * Brode: Extremely rare case, with huge health repercussions, a Drannd may be born without wings. Without the most common way to burn through their normal energy levels, an infant with Brode will have the lowest chances of survival without their body deteriorating over time. 0.01% * Naithe: A chance to be born with their feathers being translucent. It has a chance to affect the hair as well. This is merely aesthetic and has no cultural affects. 14.99% * Laidir: This causes feathers to cast a glow (with a chance to affect the hair). The glow is a dim light radiating from the base feather color, seen very well in low-light or dark settings. This is merely aesthetic and has no cultural affects. 15% * Patterns: There is a chance for patterns to form along the feathers. (Bars, Spots, Stripes, Pibald, etc). This is merely aesthetic. though may have disdain if the Drannd would, otherwise, have been a purebreed depending on parents. Has a chance to affect the hair. 20% Misc. Mutations: Population Affected * Albinism: Causes a lack of melanin to form correctly making the body lack of any color. Often comes with a myriad of health issues, from auto-immune problems to just allergies. * Melanism: An over-saturation of melnin making the body very dark.' ''Eye Mutations'' D100Chance Blind Reroll for eye set. ---One eye ---Both Eyes Color-Blindness Reroll for eye set. ---One eye ---Both Eyes Heterochromia The eyes are two different colors. Reroll for type. --One eye --Both Eyes ----Sectoral ----Full' '' Full Body Mutations: D100Chance Albinism Causes a lack of coloring to form. An additional 05% percent will be rolled to see if markings will carry a faint, own coloring despite albinism. Bad eye-sight is common with this mutations. Also weak to sunlight. Melanism A form where most of the body is black or monochromatic.'' Misc Mutations:' D100Chance Deaf Born incapable of hearing. Reroll if both ears or just one. ---Single Ear ---Both ears Behaviors Drannd are raised to treat women like objects. They are a statue to decorate your wealth in and, hopefully, be blessed with a single daughter and many sons from. * Drannd are taught to be Xenophobic simply because of their 'weaker' bodies. * Women are meant to be pretty and baby factories, but while a talented female is able to express this through some jobs, she is not allowed positions of power as it is deemed 'too stressful' on a woman's mind. * Please keep in mind this is being taught from over generations upon generations, and it is not something that will be bred out of an entire planet in a single generation. '''''Family: Family is only strong with as many men are born into the family. Women are considered for breeding and caring for the sons, so a traditional father would consider his life cursed if he is only gifted daughters. A mother often thinks the same of traditional mindsets, but due to outer worldly trading over the last few decades, many of the new generations are starting to feel a little different. Otherwise, many Drannd only hold 'family traditions' as the House they are born into, which can be told by the feather color closest to the base. A House 'pure blood' will have solid wings of the color of the House. (Example: A Dove Pureblood will have solid black wings. These can skip generations as it is a sign of good breeding between a mixed match). House of: Dove | Black Feathers 40% of Populace Liath | White Feathers 30% of Populace Bui | Red Feathers 10% of Populace Corca | Blue Feathers 5% of Populace Uaine | Green Feathers 5% of Populace Blio | Yellow Feathers 4% of Populace Donn | Orange Feathers 4% of Populace Dearg | Purple Feathers 2% of Populace Community: '' Community is difficult in Drannd society. Wealth is shown often by how your female spouse and daughters are dressed and behaved and anything scandalous that occurs can be used as clout against you. As such it is very tense and high strung society. ''Government: '' The government has a council system, working off senators and various politicians. These are often secured by traditionalists and underhanded actions can occur to make sure certain views remain. There is a royalty however they are more figure-heads than anything else these days (in the past they served a higher purpose however it has been slowly phasing out over the generations). The many countries on the planet are ran by Lords who serve beneath the King and the Council, but those of the Lords are able to have rights to the throne if a King passes on without an heir. There is a military trained within each country, but the King's military is the main force on the planet. Drannd make excellent aerial fighters and ranged attack, so melee forces are small and often suicidal for what they are. ''Culture: '' Drannd society is made up of artisans. While mostly crafts, a Drannd who's interests becomes specialized has a naturally obsessed need to work on that craft as they reach adult hood, providing a sense of calm and relaxation to them for their entire lives. (It is rumored to say this is programmed into them). Because of this, fashion and jewelry are very extravagant and easy to come by. The reason females are thought so down was from in ancient times, females were actually rare and things were set up to keep them as healthy as possible, and any man to lay with her naturally would become possessive over his fortune. This thinking however as population boomed never adjusted, and it is what it is today. ''Courting: In Tir society the female is rarely involved in the marriage procedures. Typically if not an arranged marriage near birth, a male may find a female attractive in some way (be it purebreed, her laughter, demeanor, etc). It is not uncommon for females, with a chaperone, to try and flirt to gain the approval of a higher standing male to possibly become at his side. Weddings are extravagant affairs as a means to allow everyone to know the new union. Same sex marriages do not exist as while lovers of the same sex may be around, their culture does not wrap their minds around it. (Canonly modern day, Homosexuality and such mindsets are only now starting to have definition). Religion: There are various forms of religion on the planet, but it is not a major factor in most lives and is done on a preference level. ''Clothing: Layers and light fabric are ideal, with elaborate patterns and trimmings. There is no strict gender bias (females can wear pants and males dresses) as it is all a matter of taste.'' ''Names: '' There is nothing special on how names are chosen. Ecology